cinefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Lucas Cruikshank
|luogo di nascita = |data di morte = |luogo di morte = |sepoltura = |padre = |madre = }} Lucas Cruikshank è un attore statunitense. Lucas è anche una celebrità su YouTube per aver creato ed interpretato il personaggio di Fred Figglehorn. Biografia Lucas Cruikshank è nato il 29 agosto 1993, ed è cresciuto a Columbus, nel Nebraska, dove ha frequentato la "Lakeview High School". È il figlio di Molly Jeanne (nata Duffy) e Dave Alan Cruikshank.Freeman, Eric. (September 23, 2010) Fred a hit in TV movie. Columbustelegram.com. Retrieved 2012-08-20.The O'Connor Family Lucas Alan Cruikshank. Themeehanfamily.com (November 14, 2010). Retrieved 2012-08-20.See today's new hot trend . Feedagg.com (May 23, 2009). Retrieved 2012-08-20. Ha cinque sorelle e due fratelli. Columbus' 'Fred' becomes an Internet star : The (402)/411. Journalstar.com (October 6, 2008). Retrieved 2012-08-20. Carriera Fred Con l'idea di prendere in giro le persone che postavano su YouTube video su ogni cosa che facevano nell'arco del giorno, Lucas si mise d'accordo coi due cugini John e Katie Smet per realizzare qualcosa di divertente. Prese così vita il personaggio di Fred Figglehorn, interpretato da Cruikshank, un bambino di 6 anni molto "attivo" e dalla parlantina veloce, con una madre pressoché indifferente nei suoi confronti, che vive in un contesto quotidiano disfunzionale. Dopo aver aperto il canale della JKL Productions (nome sotto cui si firmavano i gemelli 'J'on e 'K'atie Smet e 'L'ucas Cruikshank, loro cugino), l'11 giugno 2006; l'attore iniziò le riprese del video alcuni mesi dopo, il 30 ottobre, finendole il 30 aprile 2008. Il filmato intitolato "Fred on May Day" fu postato il giorno dopo, il 1º maggio, ottenendo moltissimi feedback positivi, cosa che spinse l'attore a farne degli altri. Entro l'aprile 2009, con oltre un milione di sottoscritti, il canale di Fred era diventato il primo della storia di Youtube a superare tale quota, divenendo anche quello con più abbonati. La JKL Productions, il trio rappresentato da Cruikshank e i suoi due cugini, incassò un totale di 14mila dollari dai video e il merchandising in un anno.Vedasi qui; ultimo accesso il 07-01-2011). Da YouTube alla televisione Il 16 febbraio 2009 è apparso nell'episodio iMeet Fred della serie televisiva iCarly lanciata da Nickelodeon, interpretando Fred. Nel 2009 si è svolta la produzione di Fred: The Movie, trasmesso negli Stati Uniti sul canale Nickelodeon nel settembre 2010. Lo studio si è detto ambizioso nella creazione di un franchise basato su Fred, proprio partendo dal film, annunciando la potenziale realizzazione di un seguito per il futuro. Altri lavori Cruikshank ha lasciato il canale YouTube della JKL Productions e cancellato i suoi video individuali. Nel gennaio 2009 ha fondato il suo proprio canale, chiamato "lucas", in cui egli appare come se stesso. Dal maggio 2013, Cruikshank ha rilasciato regolarmente vlog sul suo canale "lucas". Al maggio 2016, lucas, ora chiamato "Lucas", ha oltre 2,0 milioni di followers. Nel 2009 ha recitato nell'episodio "Una nuova sfida per Hannah" della serie Hannah Montana. Tra il 2012 e il 2013 ha recitato nella serie televisiva Marvin Marvin nel ruolo del protagonista. Vita privata Cruikshank è apertamente gay. In un video su YouTube del 20 agosto 2013 ha fatto coming out dicendo "Sono gay. Mi sento così strano a dirlo in camera. Ma la mia famiglia e gli amici lo sanno da tre anni e non ho sentito il bisogno di annunciarlo prima su Internet." Filmografia Attore *''Fred'' (2008-2010) Webserie *''YouTube Live'' (2008) Film TV *''iCarly'' (iCarly), nell'episodio "iCarly contro Fred" (2009) *''Christmas Cash'' (2009) Cortometraggio uscito in home video *''Hannah Montana'' (Hannah Montana), nell'episodio "Una nuova sfida per Hannah" (2009) *''The Annoying Orange, nell'episodio "Orange vs FRED!!!" (2010) Webserie *Fred: The Movie'' (2010) Film TV *''Supah Ninjas, nell'episodio "Kickbutt" (2011) *Fred 2: Night of the Living Fred'' (2011) Film TV *''Figgle Chat with Fred Figglehorn'' (2011) Webserie *''Lucas Gets Kidnapped!'' (2011) Cortometraggio *''FRED Learns to Airdrum with Power'' (2011) Cortometraggio *''Fred: The Show'' (2012) Serie TV *''Fred 3: Camp Fred'' (2012) Film TV *''Marvin Marvin'' (Marvin Marvin) (2012-2013) Serie TV *''The Flipside, nell'episodio "Me, Myself and My Concience" (2013) *Cute Combat'' (2014) Webserie Doppiatore *''Mostri contro alieni'' (Monsters vs. Aliens), negli episodi "Il telefono intelligente" (2013) e "La punizione infinita" (2013) Sceneggiatore *''Fred'' (2008-2010) Webserie *''Christmas Cash'' (2009) Cortometraggio uscito in home video *''Fred: The Movie'' (2010) Film TV *''Fred: The Show'' (2012) Serie TV *''Fred 3: Camp Fred'' (2012) Film TV Produttore *''Fred'' (2008-2010) Webserie *''Christmas Cash'' (2009) Cortometraggio uscito in home video *''Fred: The Movie'' (2010) Film TV *''Fred: The Show'' (2012) Serie TV *''Fred 3: Camp Fred'' (2012) Film TV Regista *''Fred'' (2008-2010) Webserie Note Cruikshank, Lucas